


Bursts of Anger

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anotherobsessedfanatic asked:Heyyyyy, it's me again <3 I was wondering if I could request a loki x reader where the reader is really hot headed and sarcastic towards practically everyone except loki and thor. And as much as loki expected her to have to stop his fights when he got into them, he now has to stop her fight between herself and one of the avengers (you can choose who ;3) thank you so much ♡♡♡





	Bursts of Anger

You smile looking at yourself in the mirror. You are wearing a short, tight dress you had just bought. Tony is hosting some sort of event tonight and asked all of you to join him. You didn’t mind, as long as certain people stayed out of trouble. You sigh thinking about Loki trying to fit in and understand your culture. At the last few events he’s gotten into a fight with at least one of the others, even a complete stranger. You’re surprised Tony is allowing him to join the rest of you tonight. You walk out, ready to stand on look out at the event when the others turn to you shocked. “What?” You cross your arms with a frown. “Never saw a beautiful woman before?” Nat laughs.

“Umm, no.” Steve exchanges a look with Bucky before continuing. “Isn’t it a little…short?”

“It covers my ass, what else do you want?” You have never had them scorn what you wore before and for some reason it picks at you. You’re so usually calm and quick with comebacks, but with them scrutinizing a new outfit you actually think you look hot as hell in, you can’t control your tone.

“Maybe, just…” Steve is trying to tiptoe around you, hearing the warning in your voice.

“It makes you look like a whore.” Bucky interrupts him. Your jaw drops and you stare down the man.

“Excuse me?” You don’t hide the anger in your voice. “I’m sorry we aren’t from the same time era, grandpa.” You hiss.

“We just want to make sure things go smoothly with Loki tonight.” Steve tries to explain.

“Oh, so now I have to change what I wear so no other person can look at me.” You are furious now. You’ve accepted a long time ago being Loki’s girlfriend usually meant you had to keep your eye on him, but you never agreed to changing who you were. “I’m not a fucking nun. I don’t need to cover up every part of my body.” You start forward. “Or are you just ashamed of me?” You are inches from Steve and Bucky. Their cheeks turn pink. “No, it’s something else.” You sneer. “You’re jealous.” You back down. “Too bad, I’m not changing.”

“I suggest you do.” You glare at Bucky.

“I don’t give a shit.”

“Loki will and he already acts up at these sort of things.” Steve tries to diffuse my anger.

“And that’s my problem how?” You are done with them trying to force standards on you because they fear Loki. “I wear what I want and I’m not going to change that.”

“Loki, reason with her.” Bucky growls. You snap.

“He doesn’t get to tell me what to do.” You tackle Bucky to the ground and pin him before he could defend himself. You start punching him, letting out all of your anger and frustration. It isn’t fair the other women can wear whatever they want, but you, you have to dress a certain way, act a certain way, just because they are afraid Loki will kill a man for looking at you. Soon though, you feel someone dragging you off Bucky. “Let me go!” You yell. You don’t realize it’s Loki dragging you away. “Damn it, now!”

“Stop.” He glares down at you. You glare at him back. “Tony, I think (Y/n) and I should be excused from tonight’s event.”

“That may be a good idea.” Before you could protest, Loki drags you to your room.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He growls the moment your door is closed.

“Oh, so you can fight whoever, but when I do it, it’s wrong?” You shove him. “I thought you knew me better than that!”

“You are supposed to be the calm one!” He grabs your arms.

“I would be if they didn’t try to tell me what to do!” You struggle, but Loki tightens his grip. “Why?”

“Why what?” He frowns.

“Why did you pull me off Bucky?” You whisper. “Why did you stop me?”

“Because you are better than that.” He pulls you to his chest. “Darling, just because I do it, doesn’t mean you should. You are better than me, stronger than me. You are the voice of reason in my head. If you unravel, I have no chance.”

“It’s not fair.” You whisper.

“What isn’t?” Loki pets your hair.

“Natasha had a shorter dress on than me, but I can’t wear this because I apparently look like a whore and you will act out because of it.” You glare at his chest. “I have to change for you.”

“No, you don’t.” He lifts your chin. “My dear, don’t you know I sneak and fight others because I want to leave early with you?”

“Why don’t you just come up to me and ask me to leave sooner?” You close your eyes against his chest. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” You pull away and sit on your bed. Loki kneels in front of you.

“(Y/n), did you really want to go tonight?” He has his hands on your knees. “I can get us in.”

“No, I don’t want to make the situation worse.” You lay back. “Let’s just have hate sex.” Loki laughs. “I’m serious.” You frown up at him as he crawls over you.

“I know, I just wasn’t expecting it.” He kisses you deeply before whispering in your ear. “I know you want to punish me for pulling you away from the soldier.” You turn to face him.

“I do.” You flip him onto his back. “Never do that again.” You growl and Loki whines.

“Yes, my mistress.” He moans as you dry hump him.

“Did you like my dress tonight?” You lightly run your finger down his chest.

“Yes,” he groans and you kiss him pleasantly. “I wanted you immediately.”

“Not yet.” You smirk before moving above him. You give him one last kiss before biting his ear. “Shall I sit on your face, my dear?”

“Yes, mistress.” You move above his lips and he is pleasantly surprised not to find underwear blocking his access.

“A little surprise for you, if tonight went smoothly.” You smirk before he pulls you down. “Loki!” He hums as his hands hold your waist against him. You start involuntarily humping his face, trying to cause some sort of friction. “Fuck….” Loki releases you and you kneel above him so he can breathe. Spit connects his lips to you as he takes in the scene of you above him.

“Mistress, I need you.” Loki begs.

“I know, my dear.” You move back and smirk down at his erection. “I shall reward you for pleasing me so well.” You remove his pants and see he isn’t wear any underwear as well. “I see I’m not the only one with surprises.”

“Yes, mistress.” He moans. You slowly lick from his base to his tip before devouring his cock into your throat. “(Y/n)!” Loki gasps. You hum, pleased he uses your name as well. He tries to hold back his pleasure as you tease him with your tongue and movements. “I-I can’t…mistress…” Loki tries to warn you. You slowly release his cock from your mouth and suck on the tip for good measure.

“You may cum.” You command before taking him into your mouth again.

“Th-thank you mistress.” His hands make their way to your hair and he thrusts up into your throat before his release.

You hum happily before sucking him dry and pulling away. “Did you like your reward, my dear?” You smirk at him. His cheeks are flushed and his breathing is ragged.

“Yes, mistress.” Loki looks into your eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” You lay next to him happily. “Thank you, for this distraction.” He chuckles and pulls you close.

“Anything for you, my love.” He kisses you. “Now, what else will please my mistress tonight?”


End file.
